


Daddy Duties

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as they are now parents, Rumple and Belle have inherited a particular responsibility that they are both learning to adjust to, particularly Rumple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr.

The first thing Belle French Gold thought as she waddled into wakefulness was that her two month old daughter did not wake them up in the middle of the night which was a great thing as she turned to the bedside clock that read 5:57 am. Her husband needed to get up to open the shop soon, who knows what trouble the heroes will get themselves into without him.

But Belle received another surprise as she patted an empty space of bed beside her. Belle sat up and rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes. True enough, her husband was not lying beside her. Where the hell could he be? Rumple wouldn’t have left without waking her and that was a fact…even if it was an emergency.

Belle quickly got her dressing gown on and left the master’s bedroom. She followed her instincts and went to the bed immediately after the stairs. She opened the door as quietly as she could and her heart leaped in joy at the scene in front of her.

Rumple was fast asleep sitting on the rocking chair beside their daughter’s crib, the girl in his arms also fast asleep. Father and daughter looked so peaceful together.

So baby Emily did wake up and instead of asking her to get their daughter to sleep, Rumple took it upon himself. Disregarding of course the obvious fact that Rumple had to wake up very early while Belle still had her leave.

Belle didn’t have the heart to wake either of them but did quickly ran out of the room and got her camera and stole a few quick shots. Once satisfied with how adorable her pictures were, she finally nudged Rumple softly as to not wake their sleeping daughter.

Rumple blinked a few times but managed not to move his arms. He was very alert for someone who had just woken up. He yawned, still without moving much and smiled up at his wife.

“Mornin’ love,” whispered Rumple. “Glad you didn’t wake the entire household when you found yourself alone in bed.”

“Yeah, well I kinda figured it out, Rumple.” replied Belle as she kissed Rumple. “What time did she wake and why didn’t she wake me up?”

“I heard her steering from the monitor,” began Rumple as he gently got up and placed their daughter back to the crib. “So I jumped the gun if you will and arrived here just in time to stop her from crying. Must have dozed off as well.” Rumple watched his daughter sleeping soundly at her crib and smiled back at his wife.

“She is my little princess,” said Rumple as Belle smiled. “What time is it? I’d better get ready to open the shop. The Charmings will probably be there by now with yet another crisis.”

“No way.” said Belle dragging him out of the room and into theirs.

“What?”

“You left me alone in bed mister,” said Belle still dragging him but stopped all of a sudden and kissed him. “Stay home today?”

Rumple smiled. “How can I say no to this beautiful face?” Belle smiled and kissed him again as they all but toppled on the bed. “The Charmings can survive without me for a day.”

“Of course they can.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
